This is a part of the Phase II study of the effect on children of sevoflurane, a new inhalation anesthetic, in comparison with halothane, the standard anesthetic used in pediatric anesthesia today. To determine the clinical effects and safety, the cardiocirculatory effect, its metabolism and blood and urinary flouride levels.